


Dearest Marinette

by Hyliangirl19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliangirl19/pseuds/Hyliangirl19
Summary: Adrien Agreste starts writing letters to Marinette after he finds out that she is Ladybug, he lives in South France and decides to reconnect with her but what if she has a new boyfriend a certain blue haired male.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken from my wattpad account

Letter from Adrien 

Early in the morning on Thursday October the 4th at 9:56 AM in Toulouse,France sat a young man with blonde hair and beautiful green eyes writing a letter to an old friend of his.

Dearest Marinette 

I know the last time we saw each other it was not on good terms I got angry and hurt you and I never meant to do that, I hope you are well and I hope that we can see each other again soon, btw I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but please give me a chance to apologize in person.

Sincerely 

Adrien Agreste 

Adrien who is now 19 years old who is studying music with a friend of his father. 

Adrien for many years had not been happy with the way he left things with Marinette in Paris.

Flashback 

"Adrien I am sorry you had to find out this way I never meant to hurt you I just thought it would be better if you didn't know that I was Ladybug"

"WHY MARINETTE I WAS IN LOVE WITH LADYBUG THIS WHOLE TIME I DON'T WANT THIS I DON'T WANT YOU" the young blonde yelled crying and then running away. 

Marinette ran home crying she was of course heartbroken that her crush now hated her, so she did the one thing she thought necessary she retired Tiki and gave her back to Master Fu. 

Marinette went to college to become a fashion designer and travelled the world becoming successful she even started dating Luka who was now touring with his band and opening for Jagged Stone. 

Flashback ended 

She and Luka were deeply in love but when she got back home from New York she noticed an envelope on her door step in a fancy golden envelope. 

The letter was addressed to her so she carefully opened it the letter said 

Dearest Marinette 

I know the last time we saw each other it was not on good terms I got angry and hurt you and I never meant to do that, I hope you are well and I hope that we can see each other again soon, btw I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but please give me a chance to apologize in person.

Sincerely 

Adrien Agreste 

She wondered why would Adrien be writing to me after all these years?

Back then she was scared to tell him how she felt she was scared everytime she saw him with Chloe afraid that Adrien would yell at her Marinette stayed away and went off to college. 

But what Marinette didn't know was that Adrien would be back in Paris any moment now.

Marinette went to bed missing Luka who was on tour but pondering about if she should write back to Adrien or not. 

The next morning she noticed that the TV downstairs was on. 

She quickly ran downstairs and saw the blue haired male. 

"Luka you're home finally" she hugged him.

"Marinette ma chérie" he hugged her and kissed her passionately. 

"Haha Luka stop that tickles" 

"Je suis Désolé ma chérie I have missed you so much" 

"Oh yeah Luka I got a letter from Adrien you remember Adrien right?" 

"Oh yeah I remember him" 

"Well he wrote me a letter he said he wants to meet up sometime soon" 

"Ahh that is great but I am not going to be in Paris for very long I got a gig and we are doing a show" 

"Oh Luka that is great I am so proud of ypu but I will still miss you especially your kisses and hugs" 

"As will I my darling" 

"À bientôt ma chérie" 

"Au revoir" Luka then left but he looked sad but he always sent Marinette little gifts 

Adrien's POV 

I got back to Paris but saw something that intrigued me it was Luka coming out of Marinette's house he then blew her a kiss. 

"So I guess Marinette is with Luka huh,well at least they are happy" 

Adrien didn't want Marinette to see him yet. 

After about 20 minutes Adrien finally knocked on Marinette's door of course he was nervous but he had to speak to her again. 

She opened the door and what she saw she couldn't believe.

Marinette's POV 

She had no words after so many years of worry he was finally at her doorstep. 

"Adrien? What are you doing here?" 

"Didn't you get my letter?" 

"Yeah I did but I didn't expect you so soon" 

"Haha yeah I really wanted to see you again" 

"Ahh okay well come inside would you like some tea or coffee?" 

"No Thank You" he smiled 

"Adrien you don't have to apologize to me I was wrong to not tell you" 

"No Marinette I let my anger get the better of me and I upset you I am really sorry" 

"I am fine Adrien oh yeah I forgot to tell you Luka is my boyfriend you remember him right?"

"Oh yeah I remember him he is touring isn't he?" 

"No he got a gig and is doing a tour with his band I am so proud of him" she squealed. 

Back to normal POV

Adrien wanted her to be happy they were friends after all right but something was off even though he was happy that she found someone who she could be with he hated it. 

Had he realized sooner that Luka was interested he would have taken her off to Southern France with him he would have made her happy. 

"So Adrien are you staying anywhere or are you just staying home?" 

"No I have a hotel you should come by sometime" 

"Yeah for sure I will" 

This was certainly going to be an interesting Vacation for Adrien Agreste.


	2. Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes to The hotel that Adrien is staying in but what he hears next is shocking.

Marinette assured herself that she would visit Adrien I mean he had invited her and it would be rude to turn down the invitation. 

She took the elevator up to the 10th floor at Le Grand Paris it was so beautiful and fancy but even though it had been around for quite some time it had changed quite a bit in the coming years. 

Adrien was in room 1014 so Marinette walked up to the door and lightly knocked on his door, the door opened up and there Adrien stood with a chouquette in his hand. 

"Marinette you came it's great to see you again" 

"Yeah I am not very busy around this time of the year" she smiled. 

"Oh yeah I saw one of the wedding dresses you designed in a magazine it was absolutely breathtaking" 

"Well Thank You very much I hope one day I can marry someone in that kind of dress" 

"I am sure you will someday I can't wait" 

"Haha give it a few years maybe Luka and I will get married" 

"Haha yeah so do you still have Tiki?" 

"No I retired her and gave her back to Master Fu I knew my life would start getting hectic" 

"Yeah I did the same with Plagg I wanted to be a professional musician so I had to study a lot" 

"So how is Toulouse?I heard it is beautiful"

"Oh it is beautiful I got to learn about a lot of history and everyday I found a new place to go it's an adventure" 

"Wow I'll have to go with Luka someday" 

"Heh yeah that would be nice" 

"So did you meet a nice girl in Toulouse?" 

"No sadly I have been so focused on my music that I have no time for dating or anything" 

"Yeah I understand that when I was travelling the world that is often how I felt, but life doesn't wait for you you have to seize the moment and make the best of it"

"Haha there's the Marinette I know" 

"Hey are you still friends with Chloe?" 

"Well I mean We barely talk now so not really are you still best friend's with Alya?" 

"Yep we talk all the time She and Nino are together in Marseille she says it is wonderful" 

"Wow that is awesome" 

Marinette sat down on a beautiful red chair gracefully she was thinking about Luka sometimes she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"So how are you and Luka doing?" 

"We are good but I do miss him very much"

"Yeah I can see that" he said enviously. 

"Sorry Adrien I didn't mea-" Adrien had slowly cut Marinette off with a kiss,it was soft she was soft Adrien wanted to hold her a bit longer but he couldn't because he knew it was wrong. 

Marinette sat there dumbfounded what had just happened did her former crush just kiss her?

"Adrien what are you doing?" 

"Sorry I just don't like it when you talk about him" 

"You mean Luka?" 

"Yes Marinette over these past 5 years I wanted to be with you desperately" 

"Why didn't you tell me Adrien?" 

"I was still angry about everything that had happened" 

"You were?" 

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't" 

"Adrien I have to go I can't We Can't" those were the last words that came out of Marinette's mouth before she left Adrien in his hotel room.


	3. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's POV 
> 
> Adrien had just kissed Marinette despite the fact that she already had a boyfriend, what made him want to kiss her? Why is he so jealous?

Adrien stood there in his hotel room wondering what had just come over him, he couldn't believe that he had just kissed the love of his life, but also the girl who had such a huge crush on him for years had just rejected him for someone whom she had only known for so many years. 

Adrien should have stayed in Paris but he knew he couldn't not after what he had done to Marinette even Alya wouldn't talk to Adrien like she usually did. 

On the other hand Adrien never saw Marinette out and about very often that year after they revealed their identities to each other. 

Marinette was distraught and sad so to get her mind off of Adrien she drowned herself in work and went to college in Paris. 

Luka was there for her in a way that no one else could be, he made sure that Marinette always remembered her appointments considering how forgetful she could be, Luka was there for her whenever she was feeling down and as time went by they started to fall in love with each other. 

For all the years Adrien wasn't there Luka was by Marinette's side it's as though he not only took her mind off of Adriej but also took his place. 

Back at Marinette's home she cried on her bed she didn't want Adrien to do that what was he thinking? 

"Adrien you idiot why why did you kiss me" 

Marinette hugged the pillow that Luka had got her from London she didn't feel good at all she was nauseous and she felt dizzy it was as though she was pregnant. 

She couldn't be though she hadn't been to bed with Luka in awhile but maybe she was pregnant. Marinette decided to retire to her bed for the night it was probably nothing maybe it was the fact that she felt butterflies in her stomach from Adrien kissing her. One thing was for certain she couldn't tell Luka about this.


End file.
